The Hospital Care Statistics Branch has agreed to provide us with data on hospital discharges where a neurological disorder is indicated. A list ICDA codes has been prepared for conditions of primary interest to the Institute. By examining the data on the first discharge diagnosis and on all listed discharge diagnoses we will monitor the secular trends. In addition, by constantly updating the data, we intend to be able to handle requests for data on hospitalization of neurological conditions. This will become an annual reporting effort.